Rin and Mato Alphabetical Drabble
by TheKnightShade
Summary: A drabble from A-Z which consists the pairing: Rin Okumura and Mato Kuroi (Rock). My very first attempt in creating a drabble. Warning: This drabble will surely making your brain explode because of grammatical problem and all, still, enjoy and review!


**And here I am back and alive. Well, nothing to do here, so I am just doing something to waste my time after done something that can be categorized as both crazy and beautiful yesterday (still can't believe that my plan actually worked). Anyway, this is my first attempt in creating drabbel and since no drabble had been created for Ane and Brs, why not I create one? And for my little bro Dan and little Vanessa, this drabble also act as... Some kind of gift for my publisher, if you want to know what I mean, just ask me personally, oh and expect something on both your mail in the incoming future. And that's all I need to say, please enjoy and don't hesitate to tell me about how was my first ever drabble (I bet that this drabble is even worse than my stories).**

 **Disclaimer: Ane and Brs aren't mine**

* * *

 **Annoying**

If anyone asks Mato Kuroi about what she thinks about her new boyfriend, she will only answer those questions with one word.

"Annoying"

And no one can exactly deny what she said because in a way, her boyfriend is indeed an annoying boy and no one also bother to correct what she said (except a certain blonde girl), but no one even notice that the word annoying which come out from the mouth of Mato Kuroi has another meaning.

The word 'annoying' which come from her mouth never filled with anything negative, because to her, one of the reasons about why she chooses him as her boyfriend is because the annoyingness of Rin Okumura capable of making things becomes more interesting.

 **Blue**

Numerous people say that blue is a beautiful color because it represents numerous good things like the sea and the sky and it also has an effect to calm a certain people because of an unknown reason.

But for a certain messy haired boy, he likes blue because of one reason. Blue is the color that remind him the most of a beautiful girl named Mato Kuroi.

 **Cooking**

"So, you still don't believe me?" Rin asks with a proud grin that clearly expresses his mood right now.

Mato only can blink her eyes with her hand which holding the spoon froze in its place. Slowly, she lifts her head to stare at the boy who already wear a grin that say 'Didn't I already tell you?' which only make the girl let out a sigh and avert her gaze away from him before muttering…

"I admit it… You can cook better than anyone I know… And I am glad for it"

 **Dumb**

Rin knows that he is dumb, heck, even there is might a dog that probably smarter than him. He always gets bad grades at almost anything and never able to answer a question correctly most of the time. But despite his dumb nature, Rin Okumura knows one thing that won't be categorized as a dumb thing.

Anyone that treat Mato Kuroi like an emotionless ice queen is one hundred times dumber than him, and Rin doesn't even hide this fact and let them know by shouting it right on their faces.

 **Entranced**

Rin is known as not the most observant person in the entire school, heck even maybe in the entire world. But there is definitely a moment when Rin uses both his dark blue eyes for observing something so intently and memorize everything that he sees with his eyes when he doing that.

From the way her pale (almost white) skin illuminated by the ray of sunlight, from how her slender hand propping her head which consisted of numerous treasures known as her face, and from how her beautiful light blue eyes that almost resemble sapphire, see the window with a hidden emotion in those breathtaking eyes.

Yup, this is official. Rin Okumura is really entranced by the beauty of Mato Kuroi.

 **Flame**

Everyone who sees it will instantly shiver in fear, even everyone who heard it will instantly gripped by fear as they will recall the tragedy which caused by it. That's was the reputation of the infamous blue flame of Satan which unfortunately also possessed by a boy known as Rin Okumura.

But there is a certain person that doesn't shiver whenever they see or heard about this flame. While it's true that the flame has a destructive nature, but Rin is capable of changing that nature from destructive into protective. When Satan uses the flame, the flame will look menacing and frightening and it will only cause destruction, but when Rin uses the same flame, the flame will look beautiful and inviting and instead of destruction, it will spread warmness and offer protection. And that's the reason about why Mato Kuroi never afraid of Rin's flame.

 **Grin**

Grin is probably the most frequent thing which accompanied Rin Okumura whenever he appears. Even Mato Kuroi already can guess that at least in one day, Rin's mouth will form a grin more than one hundred times and it confuses her about why he will do that, so, one day she decides asks.

"May I know the reason about why you frequently grinning, Rin?" And his answer the last thing that Mato ever expecting…

"Because my grin helps me look more handsome" Rin answered before let out his signature grin again. She only can let out a sigh.

 **Hug**

Sometimes, the right thing to do whenever you see someone in a very bad mood or sad mood is by holding them and let them pour their emotions onto you. And that's what exactly Rin Okumura does right now. Just by saying nothing and let his black haired girlfriend crying and screaming her frustration while his hands tenderly and gently embrace her shaking form.

Rin has learned from his experience that sometimes, there are no words that we can offer to calm them because we don't know what they felt at the moment. And all he does when he trapped in that situation is hugging them close. That's always works whenever he comforts Mato anyway.

 **Ice**

"You know Mato, I always wondering about why people always call you ice queen?" Mato only can sigh after hearing her boyfriend's stupid question, but decide to explain it…

"Because of my habit hiding my emotion and the way I act cold toward anyone I distrust" and that's true, that was the reason about why she gets her title.

"Really? I think that was a stupid reason. Why will they call you that when you don't feel cold? The truth is you are feel really warm" and to prove his point, Rin grabs Mato's hand and yup, it is warm. His action and words is enough to make a blush spread across the face of the 'ice queen'.

 **Jealous**

Bon, Shima, and Konekomaru only can watch in both awe and anxiety at the sight in front of them. Rin is sat in his usual seat with a calm expression, but despite his calm look, both his hands actually holding a piece of thick metal which right now almost broken in half because his crushing it and the murderous aura that surrounds the boy also tell them that Rin is anything but calm.

Maybe it was because the fact that the new guy is talking to Mato Kuroi with a flirtatious tone? So, Rin Okumura is basically jealous? But it still amazes the three boys how Rin can restrain himself from turning the white haired boy into ash… Maybe that because a few minutes later, Mato already kick the boy straight on his shin… And the three boys only can cringe at the result.

 **Kurikara**

The blue sheathed sword which always hanging on his back and covered by red scabbard, Kurikara, is the sword that in Mato's opinion is far more important than her own safety. Kurikara is Rin's main weapon and a demon-slaying sword that had slayed countless demons, but the most important thing about Kurikara is it serves as Rin's demon heart.

Sometimes she afraid of the consequences that will happen if that sword broke and that's why Mato made a promise to herself that whenever Rin pull his sword, she will be there and make sure that he doesn't do anything dangerous for his life.

 **Love**

Love is a complicated feeling, it was basically one feeling but beneath its layer, there is numerous other feeling that becomes the composition of love. Love is also the feeling that can grant someone happiness if they follow the path of love and not fall into a completely different yet almost same feeling, lust.

Mato isn't the best person when it comes to expressing emotion because she always locks it deep in her heart, until a certain boy entering life and unlocks the lock in her heart and set free her emotions.

Rin isn't the best person when it comes to identify an emotion, sure he always expresses his emotion most of the time, but that doesn't mean he understands all of it, until a certain girl entering his life and teaches him more about emotion.

And that's why, both Rin and Mato is brave enough to declare that…

"I love Rin/Mato"

 **Married**

At first, it looked like a normal mission, well, the mission isn't exactly normal with the lack of detail that Shura gives them and knowing Shura, both Rin and Mato know that this mission is a suspicious one, especially since Yukio doesn't want to be involved either.

"Alright kiddo, good job on being a newly married couple" but never ever they suspect that this mission is actually a photo shot that also require Rin to wears a black wedding tuxedo while Mato wears a white wedding dress with thin white veil on her head. Needless to say that's an awkward atmosphere instantly surrounds the two teenagers after they realize this.

"Oh and both your photos will be posted in a wedding magazine's cover" and in the night, Shura only can scream in agony when she found out that ALL of her beers already turning into ash.

 **Night**

Not everyone knows that Mato is fond of night. When nighttime come, Mato always open her dorm window and let the night atmosphere enter her room. She always likes how the sky becomes black and decorated by numerous stars and moon, she always likes the calm atmosphere that comes, and she always likes the fresh scent of the night.

But more than that, she likes night because it always reminds her of a certain black haired boy who also smelled like a fresh scent of the night (even though she won't admit that she likes to smell him sometimes).

 **Opposite**

Everyone knows about how opposite Rin Okumura and Mato Kuroi are. Mato Kuroi is a calm, collected, observant, and quiet girl, while Rin Okumura is a stupid, careless, reckless, and loud guy and it really seems impossible for both of them to be together.

But despite all of their difference, they still manage to keep their relationship strong, in fact, as the time pass, their relationship only becomes stronger and stronger and there is no sign that tell Rin and Mato become similar or something. This makes some people commented that…

"Opposite really did attract"

 **Paladin**

Paladin, the name of the title which bestowed for the strongest Exorcist and the highest rank in the True Cross Order. A rank that Rin Okumura desired to achieve in the future as he aiming to be the strongest Exorcist in order to able to fulfill his goal, defeating his own father, Satan.

But if Rin faced with a situation which he needs to choose between the rank he desired or the girl he loves, he has no doubt in his mind that he will choose the right thing.

Dump the title toward the trash and choose Mato Kuroi, the girl he loves. After all, a title is only a title while the girl he loves is more than just a girl he loves.

 **Queen**

"Big brother, can I know why you let that girl keep hanging around little brother even though you know that she may interfere your plan?" the question which comes from the green hamster make Mephisto smirked a little.

"Because even if I tried, I won't able to do that" and his answer only confuses the green hamster more than before.

"Why?"

"Because every king need a queen and look like our dear little brother already found his queen"

 **Ron**

For some reason, Rin and Mato's familiar, Ron, never really get along well because of two reasons. Both beings really like to annoy each other and Ron who acts as Mato's big brother sometimes gets an argument with Rin regarding Rin and Mato relationship.

But despite all of their argument, Ron never once stated that Rin doesn't deserve Mato or Mato is far too good for him. Because in his opinion, there is no other boy that can understand Mato as good as Rin and even though he will never admit it to anyone, Rin can take care of Mato better than him.

 **Star**

Rin always admire stars, not only because they are so beautiful, but because they are always illuminated the dark of the night together along with the moon. He knows that stars also divided into some constellations and Rin, being a stupid guy he is, never can mention one of those constellations without any help.

But if anyone asks whether he has a favorite star or not, he will answer that he indeed has one and that star is one of the main reasons about how he can move forward. The name of that star is Mato Kuroi, the most beautiful star.

 **Tears**

Tears are definitely one of some things that Mato rarely show. No one, not even her familiar Ron, ever saw tears come from her light blue eyes. But when Rin receives a fatal wound after protecting her from a demon, that's when the barrier she had created broke.

Unlike anyone, who crying in front of Rin unconscious form, Mato doesn't cry in front of the boy. But when she alone, she is definitely the one that cries the loudest and even her room become a mess when she unleashes her despair. Ron, the silent witness, expects that someone will come because of her scream and someone really come.

But what he didn't expect was for Rin Okumura himself to come, and his mere presence is enough to turn Mato tears of sadness into tears of happiness.

 **Unique**

Mato always thought that her boyfriend is very unique; she means he is like a 10-years-old trapped in the body of a 15-years-old, but despite his immaturity and dumb nature, he can act cool sometimes and even can lighten the mood just by saying a few words. And his origin is also unique, he is the son of Satan that wanted to become an Exorcist so he can kick Satan's ass, pretty funny?

But the most unique feature that Rin has is his heart, a heart that even able to melt her frozen heart and that is one of reasons about why she fell for him.

 **Valentine**

Valentine is definitely the day that almost every girl waiting for. A day where girls give chocolate to the boy they like. For a certain black haired girl, valentine is the day where she feels so nervous in whole her life because she admits that when she cook, disaster always happens, but at least this time, she still able to keep the kitchen in one piece.

"Is it bad?" She never had time to taste it, so, she hopes at least, it won't taste like her cookie of death.

"*chuckle* it tastes just like the person who made it, bitter at first, but become sweeter as the time goes on" and Mato's mouth instantly fall open at Rin's deep words.

 **Warm**

The snow is already falling and despite herself already wears a thick cloth; she still can feel the coldness of the air attacking her skin. She glances at her boyfriend who doesn't look bothered at all by the coldness around them and sometimes she envied his immunity to cold a little.

But all of her thought fly away from her mind when a sudden warmness envelopes her body and this warmness come from a grinning boy who already pulls her close to his body.

"You know, when you cold, just tell me and Rin Okumura warming service will come to solve your coldness"

 **Xylograph**

Everyone who passing the park that day will stop for a few seconds at a certain tree before continue whatever they are doing with a small smile on their face.

When Yukio and Shura walking passing this tree, Yukio spit out the entire coffee in his mouth while Shura only can let out a sly grin.

When Bon, Shima, and Konekomaru, Izumo, and Shiemi passing this tree, they all only can walk away with various expressions, but the most noticeable is Shima who has a knowing smile on his face.

When Mato passing the tree, a blush instantly covering a good amount of her face after she stares at the tree. Because sculpted on the surface of the tree is a xylograph that shows an image of a big umbrella with two names on either sides of the umbrella.

'Rin Okumura' and 'Mato Kuroi'

And we all already know who made that xylograph, aren't we?

 **Yuki**

Whenever Rin sees Mato skin, his mind will instantly recall about snow since her skin always reminds her of snow. So pure and white and look really soft. It always gives him an urge that he always restraints, but after buried this urge for so long, he just can't hold it anymore.

"Rin?" Mato only can stare in confusion as her boyfriend grabs one of her hands before slowly rubbing it with his cheeks and afterward Rin's lips lands on the back of her palms which making the girl's face instantly turning red.

And Rin finally found his answer; her skin is really like a Yuki.

 **Zipper**

"Rin" Rin quickly glance at his girlfriend and raise one of his eyebrows. Mato only can blink for a few seconds before avert her gaze away and mutter a few words…

"Your jeans zipper is unzipped" and her words is enough to make Rin's face explode into five shades of red as he quickly zipped his jeans to protect the remaining of his dignity. Damn….


End file.
